Traditionally, audience measurement entities determine audience compositions for media programming by monitoring on registered panel members and extrapolating their behavior onto a larger population of interest. That is, an audience measurement entity enrolls people that consent to being monitored into a panel and collects relatively highly accurate demographic information from those panel members via, for example, in-person, telephonic, and/or online interviews. The audience measurement entity then monitors those panel members to determine media programs (e.g., television programs or radio programs, movies, DVDs, online behavior, etc.) exposed to those panel members. In this manner, the audience measurement entity can identify demographic markets for which impressions or exposures to different media content occur.